Author Fighters 4: Cold Roulette
by JC 619
Summary: After being forced to take a Vacation by the FAF, JC 619 ends up facing a Dark Businessman, and a Lovely Singer.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Here is the Debut of the Fourth AF Story! Enjoy! I only own myself.

* * *

(Somewhere in Downtown FanFic City in an Old Factory)

"Faster my Minions, We only have a short while to get these Parts before it's too late." said a Shadowy Figure as it commanded four other Characters who are Hauling off Boxes filled with Robot Parts.

Suddenly, Afew knocks, and Bangs are heard. The Five Figures then try to finish up as quick as they can until a Wall near them break apart, Revealing JC 619, Starfire, Stitch, Spider-Man, and Danny Phantom aka The Urban Brotherhood.

"Well, Seems like we have afew Kids trying to Shoplift from the Toy Store." said JC 619.

"Just give up now, and We'll go easy on you guys." said Danny as he went Ghost.

"Well, Well, Well Mr. 619, Seems like you got yourself some New Friends." said the Figure as it turns out to be Toyman.

"Turns out, I have afew Friends of my own." says Toyman as he reveals his Cohorts: Red Hulk, Carnage, Gizmo and Destroyman.

"Geeze, Five on Five? Seems fair." quipped Spidey.

"Allright guys, Pick who you want out of the Four, Toyman's Mine." said JC 619.

"You might wanna hurry though." replied Danny.

"Why's that?" asked JC 619.

"Cause he's making a break for it." answered Danny as Toyman began to run off into the Building.

"Weak, Urban Brotherhood... Attack!" said JC 619 as the The Urban Brotherhood began to Battle.

"Here, Use this Danny Boy." said JC 619 as he passed his Samurai Sword to Danny. JC 619 turned activated his Artificial Symbiote Suit, and Web Swung after Toyman.

"Say there Carnage, Last I heard you were Ripped in half by The Sentry in Space." Joke Spidey as he confronted his old Foe.

Carnage then morphs his Hands into Giant Red Blades, and lunged at Spider-Man.

"Whoa, I made him mad." replied Spider-Man as he barely dodged out of the way.

Danny meanwhile is able to phase trough the Red Hulk, and then notices something interesting on his Hands.

"Wait a second, Oil?" questioned Danny as he observed the Black Goop.

"Guys, Looks like Toyman's Friends are just Robots." replied Danny as gunned towards Red Hulk. Danny then uses his Ghost Powers to Power up the Samurai Sword, and then uses it to Phase Through The Red Hulk Android. Red Hulk Android looks confused until it then Spilts in Half as Oil spills from inside of it.

"Oh crud, Not again." said Destroyman as he is then confronted by Starfire.

"I believe that you were Destroyed too by a Mister Travis Touchdown, am I correct?" questioned Starfire.

"Well, You got that right my Red Haired Friend. But before we battle it out, How about a Friendly Hand Shake?" asked Destroyman Android as it opened it's Hand to receive a Hand Shake.

"I have heard of this as a Customary show of Good Sportsmanship." said Starfire as she willingly shakes Destroyman Android's Hand.

"Destroy Spark!" whispered Destroyman Android as Starfire is Shocked with Powerful Volts of Electricity. Destroyman Android laughs as it thinks that it's finished off Starfire, only for it to see Starfire was uneffected.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" asked Starfire. Destroyman Android just nodded.

"Okay." replied Starfire as she hit a Powerful Star Bolt Blast that incinerated Destroyman Android.

"So, You're a Robot eh? Should have known probably." said Spider-Man as he shot a Web Blaxt at the Carnage Android, Blinding it. Spidey then pulls off one of Android Carnage's Blades, and then uses it to slice off it's Head, and Legs.

"Uri, Bubba!" said Stitch as he bit Gizmo's Hand.

"Oww! Geeze, I'm not a Robot, Toyman paid me to help him out." replied Gizmo. Gizmo then willingly Surrendered.

"I wonder if JC 619 is okay." said Spider-Man.

"Do you think he needs help?" asked Starfire.

"Knowing him, He's got Toyman where he wants him." replied Danny.

(Inside the Middle of the Factory)

Toyman begins to run into a Large Dark Room panting heavily.

"I think I Lost him." said Toyman trying to catch his breath.

Just then, Toyman hears some sort of Clattering, and is abit startled as he sees a Shadow whiz by him.

"_Can't read my. Can't read my. No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody)._" said JC 619 in a Menacing Tone.

"Quit it!" yelled a Scared Toyman.

"What's the Matter? I thought you liked Scary Stuff." replied JC 619 as he hid in the Shadows.

Toyman then whips out a Toy Blaster Gun, and shoots a Lazer at JC 619, Knocking him to the Ground. Toy checks to see if he finished JC 619 off, but sees that it was only a Dummy he hit.

"You know it's kinda funny. I mean for a Guy who loves to play Games, You hate it when you don't get to be the Dungeon Master." said JC 619.

"Show yourself!" demanded Toyman as shot another Lazer Blast into the Air.

"Tell me something Toyman, Have you ever danced with the Devimon in the pale moonlight?" questioned JC 619 as he then Laughs like The Joker.

"Oh please, You got that from that Batman Movie." said Toyman as he regained his confidence and shot a Blast right at JC 619, knocking him to the Ground.

Toyman picks JC 619 up, but then JC 619's Face morphs into Venom's and tries to attack him. Toyman shrieks at this, and falls backwards abit, and then crashes thru a Large Glass Window.

"Oh Snap, Better go catch him." said JC 619 as he shoots a Web that catches Toyman from falling to his demise. JC 619 then pulls him back up, and Hog Ties Toyman. After afew Moments, JC 619 reunites with The Urban Brotherhood. The Team then puts a Teleportation Device onto Toyman, and Gizmo, and the two are sent to Author Fighters Holding Facility.

"Man, that was too easy." said a confident JC 619 as his Artificial Symbiote Suit began to retreat from him.

"How about we call it a Day, and head to HQ for a Meal? I heard it's Steak Day at the Cafeteria." said Danny.

"Nah, I still think there might be afew Extra Missions out there for us to do." replied JC 619.

"What has gotten into you lately JC, You've been taking every Mission you can get lately." said a concerned Starfire.

"Hey, As long as I'm still kickin', I can take on anything." replied JC 619.

"Well what about your arm then." pointed out Danny. JC 619 then sees that his Left Arm has a Major Gash, and it is Bleeding abit.

"Oh that?, Simply a Flesh Wound, A Band-Aid, and some Rubbing Alcohol will fix that up." replied JC 619.

JC 619 then suddenly passes out for afew Moments.

"Oh man, We better get him back to HQ pronto." said Starfire as they picked JC 619 up, and carried him out of the Factory.

* * *

Allright, That's Chapter One of the Story done. What will happen next? Stay Tuned. In the Meantime: _Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Allright, Here is the Next Chapter of Author Fighters 4. I only own myself.

* * *

(Author Fighters Headquarters)

The Urban Brotherhood are standing in the Infirmary as JC 619 is getting healed by Hinata Hyuuga.

"Um The Wound has been healed properly." said Hinata as she finished Healing JC 619.

"Thank goodness it was only a Flesh Wound." said a relieved Starfire.

"Told ya." replied JC 619 as his Arm is Bandaged up.

"You should be thankful that it Damage a Nerve or a Bone." said Danny.

"Eh, Gooah Ji Momo." said Stitch.

"Stitch does a have point. Ever since Jace went down bigtime, You've been working Overtime as a hero." commented Spider-Man.

"Hey, I'm just doing my Job!" argued JC 619.

"Your job is a Police Officer, Not a 24/7 Vigilante!" replied Danny.

"JC 619!" said a Voice from outside the Room.

"Yeah?" asked JC 619, confused on who it was.

"Boss wants to see ya, It's abit urgent." said DW64 as he walks into the Infirmary.

"Allright, I'll be there in a moment then." said JC 619 as he got off the Table, and walked out of the Infirmary along with DW64.

"So, How is DM mood?" asked JC 619.

"Remember when I got arrested in Malaysha?" asked DW64.

"Yeah." answered JC 619.

"He's kinda 75 Percent in that mood." said DW64.

JC 619 then entered the Office of where DarkMagicianmon is in.

"Hey DM?!" greeted JC 619.

"Sit." said DarkMagician in a Serious Tone. JC 619 willingly complied.

"I recently went over your Performance Records for the Past Few Weeks, and..." reported DarkMagicianmon until JC 619 interrupted him.

"What!? Under-Performing? I'll have yo know that I've been pulling my weight Bro." said JC 619.

"Actually, You've been Over-Performing lately, and has been a cause of concern." replied DarkMagicianmon.

"What do you mean?" questioned JC 619.

"In the Last Week, You took on 5 Villians, 5 Darksides, and Two Villian Teams." said DarkMagicianmon as he read off some Info on a Piece of Paper.

"Really?, I thought I fought 3 Teams." said JC 619.

"Listen, I know The FFCPD haven't been using you for alot of Work lately, but Overworking yourself is gonna cost you your Life." said DM.

"Okay then, Why don't I take afew Small Missions then? Like take on a C List Villians?" asked JC 619.

"I'd like to, but Unfortunately, I have to Disactivate you." replied DarkMagicianmon.

"You mean you're Suspending me?" questioned JC 619.

"Not quite, Instead I'm putting you on a Two Week Vacation as of Today." responded DarkMagicianmon.

"I see. Allright, I understand, But what about The Urban Brotherhood? asked JC 619.

"Simple, Spider-Man will Lead your Team, an We'll have a Reserve Member temporarily join your Team." answered DarkMagianmon.

"Well who's gonna be the New Guy?" asked JC 619.

"That would be me." answered Shino as he walked into the Room.

"Shino is a Tactition like Spidey, and you two did team up awhile back." said DarkMagicianmon.

"I hope this will not be an issue." said Shino.

"I guess not then." said JC 619.

"Why don't you go somewhere nice for your Vacation?, I heard Magneto has opened his Doors for AF Members to spend time in Genosha." said DM.

"I might do that, Just tell my Team I said Good Luck." said JC 619 as he began to leave.

"So Long." said DarkMagicianmon as he waved JC 619 goodbye.

(Two Days Later) (JC 619's House)

JC 619 gets out of Bed, and then calls up the FFCPD.

"Hey Captain Fanzone, JC here, I wanna know if you need me to help around the Precinct Today." said JC 619 to the Phone.

"No, Allright then. See Ya Capt." said JC 619 as he hung up the Phone.

"Well, It's 8:00 A.M. I guess I could go out abit." said JC 619 as he left his Home.

(Two Hours Later) (Coolsville Comics & Toys Store)

JC 619 enters the Store as a Brown Haired Hipster wearing Glasses, and a Hat stands by the Counter.

"Morning Milo." greeted JC 619.

"Salutations, True Believer." replied a smiling Milo.

"Hey, How long since you moved this Place to FanFic City?" asked JC 619.

"Surprisingly, It's been about a Year since I moved from Springfield." answered Milo.

"Anyway, You have the Package I wanted right?" asked JC 619.

"Yep, Here it is: _Everyman Issue #115: The Return of Marmaduke_." said Milo as he gave JC 619 the Comic. JC 619 then gave Milo afew Bucks, and then looked at his Watch.

"Drat!" said JC 619.

"What's wrong Broman?" asked Milo.

"I've been on Vacation for the Past 2 Days, and I've tried everything to keep myself from going Nuts. I've played **Smackdown vs. Raw 2010** for 4 Hours, I've Watched all 3 Radioactive Man Movies, I've even Re-Read Salinger's _The Catcher in The Rye_, and compared it to Today's Standards!" said a Stressed JC 619.

"Dude, Maybe you should go somewhere for awhile. Back in October, I went to Surfer's Paradise up in Canada." said Milo.

"I heard that's a great place to start Surfing, but I don't really have the Bling right now to go up there." said JC 619.

"Well, I did hear about a neat little Night Club that's located around here." said Milo.

"Really?" asked an enlightened JC 619.

"Yeah, It's called The Iceberg Lounge." answered Milo as he then gave JC 619 the Directions to the Club.

(JC 619's House)

"Come on, Pick up man." said JC 619 as he just dialed a Random Number.

"Hello?" said a Voice from the other line.

"Jean?, You there?" asked JC 619.

"Yeah it's me, Where you at man?" questioned Jean Kazuhiza.

"DarkMagicianmon put me on Vacation for 2 Weeks. Anyway, I need you to look up something for me." said JC 619.

"What do you need me to look up?" questioned Jean Kazuhiza.

"A Night Club called the Iceberg Lounge, I recently heard about it, and I remembered something about the Owner awhile back." answered JC 619.

"Give me a sec." said Jean as he began to type on a Computer.

"Here we go, The Club is owned by a Man named Oswald Cobblepot also known as The Penguin." Jean said as he began reading from the Computer.

"The Iceberg Lounge was originally in Gotham City, but it moved here just Six Months ago. Cobblepot is currently a reformed Villian, and has been running the Club since." continued Jean.

"Is it safe for Police Officers, or atleast AF Members?" asked JC 619.

"We've made a Deal with Cobblepot about any Darkside related incidents, But right now he doesn't like any of us entering the Club since what happened Last Month with Lunatic 121, and Rhino." said Jean.

"Of Course!" said JC 619.

"Anyway, You would probably need to conceal yourself, A couple of Shady Villians, and afew of our Foes occasionally hang there." said Jean.

"A Disguise eh? Okay then, Thanks Jean." said JC 619.

"Later, and Good Luck Bro." said Jean as he hung up.

JC 619 then dialed the Phone again.

"Hello, Hey Milo. I forgot to ask you something, You sell Masks by any chance?" asked JC 619 with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Looks like JC 619 has a plan to get in. We'll find out more about it Next Chapter. In the Meantime: _REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Allright You guys, I am back with the Next Chapter of My Author Fighters 4 Fic, Enjoy! I only own myself.

* * *

(Iceberg Lounge)

"Allright, You can go in Maam." said a Big Four Armed Creature named Goro.

Just then, JC 619 walks in front of Goro, But Goro puts Two of his Arms in front of JC 619.

"Sorry Bub, No "Members" allowed!" snarled Goro.

"Oh I'm not who you think I am." said JC 619 as he moves his Hand towards his Face.

"I'm really, The Chameleon!" said The Chameleon as he pulled off his Mask to reveal a White Mask like Face.

"Uhh... Allright then, Right this way sir, Sorry about the Misunderstanding." said Goro as he allowed Chameleon to enter the Lounge. The Chameleon then enters the Bathroom, and then pulls off his Face to reveal JC 619.

"Heh, What a Fool falling for the Old School Double Mask trick." said JC 619 as he quickly Cleaned his Face abit.

JC 619 then puts back on The Chameleon Mask, and heads into the Center Room. JC 619 then sits at a Table, and waits for a Waitress. JC 619 looks around the Lounge to see that the walls are all a Light Ice Blue Color along with a Stage was set in the middle of a Pool of Water.

"What can I get for you, Chameleon?" said a Waitress wearing a Top Hat, and an Outfit that looked like a Tuxedo.

"Oh, I'll have a Steak with some BBQ Sauce & a Cherry Limeade to wash it down." JC 619 as he turned around to see Blackfire.

"Whoah! Blackfire what are yo doing here?" asked a stunned JC 619.

"Not exactly a great way to keep yourself incognito, JC 619." said Blackfire in a silent tone.

"Sorry, but I rarely see the Sister of one of my Teammates Serving me!" replied JC 619 in a quiet tone.

"Well it was this or be Exiled from this Planet too." said Blackfire.

"You know you can always join the AF, I mean your Sister is doing pretty well. said JC 619.

"I have afew more weeks here, I might join you guys." replied Blackfire.

"Allright, I'll get one of my chums to get this Order done, and It'll be ready within the Hour." said Blackfire as she walked away.

(45 Minutes Later)

JC 619 is eating his Steak, and Drinking his Cheery Limeade.

"This isn't half bad." said JC 619 as he then notices Oswald Cobblepot make his way to the Stage.

"Hmm, Now I get why he's called The Penguin." snickered JC 619 as Oswald's Attire made him look like an Actual Penguin.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Welcome to The Iceberg Lounge, The Greatest Club this side of the Country." announced Oswald with bravado.

"In a Pig's eye perhaps." again snickered JC 619.

"And now, One of my greatest Acquisitions in the Business, I give you Dahlia!" said Oswald.

Just then a Tan Skinned Woman with Long Black Hair & Blue Eyes walked up the Stage. She wore a Yellow Long Sleeve Shirt with White Ruffles. She also wore Blue Pants, and open toed Yellow Heels.

"Hmm... Wonder how Ossy got a Girl like her to be with him." Pondered JC 619 as he looked at her.

Dahlia then signalled the Band to begin Playing. Snake Eater from MGS 3 Plays.

_What a thrill._  
_With darkness and silence through the night What a thrill._  
_I'm searching and I'll melt into you What a fear in my heart But you're so supreme!_

JC 619 is stunned by her voice.

_I'd give my life Not for honor, but for you!_ (Snake Eater)  
_In my time there'll be no one else Crime, it's the way I fly to you!_ (Snake Eater)  
_I'm still in a dream,_  
_Snake Eater!_

_Someday you go through the rain And someday, you feed on a tree frog This ordeal, the trial to survive For the day we see new light!_

_I'd give my life Not for honor, but for you!_ (Snake Eater)  
_In my time there'll be no one else Crime, it's the way I fly to you!_ (Snake Eater)  
_I'm still in a dream,_  
_Snake Eater!_

_I am still in a dream,_  
_Snake Eater!_

(Snake Eater)

The People in the Lounge applause her including JC 619.

"Thank You." simply said Dahlia as she then walked off the Stage.

"Wow, I wonder if she's Single." pondered JC 619.

(2 Nights Later)

Dahlia had again finished her Set, and walked off the Stage. She then headed to the Bar Stand.

"Hey Moe, The Usual Please." said Dahlia as she then receives her Drink rather Quickly.

"There you go, Shirley Temple on the Rocks, Complements from the Pale Faced Mook over there." said Moe as he pointed to JC 619 wearing his Chameleon Mask.

"I think the guy has the Hots for ya." said Moe. Dahlia just waves slightly at her strange fan.

"He's been here the past 3 Nights, I don't know if I should talk to him, That's how I got into this mess." said Dahlia to Moe.

"Well I'm not really great with Romance myself only having like 3 Girlfriends ever & kinda stalked afew Ladies, But hey You should atleast give the guy a Shot, I mean I almost married a Small Woman named Maya." explained Moe.

"Thanks Moe, But I think I'll stick to my guns here." replied Dahlia as she finished her Drink, and walked away.

"Allright, Later Dahl-Face." said Moe as he cleaned the Glass.

(20 Minutes Later)

JC 619 is seen walking towards his Car when he hears some Yelling from a Nearby Alley. JC 619 then quickly peers in to see what's happening.

"I'm telling you I didn't steal anything!" yelled Dahlia as she was confronted by 5 Green Skinned Teens who were known as The Gangreen Gang.

"Oh yeah? Well what about this?" said Ace (The Leader of The Gang) as he pulled a $100 Bill from Dahlia's Pocket.

"You ssstole a Hundred Dollar Bill." said Snake.

"I didn't steal that, You planted that on me!" argued Dahlia.

"Heh, You ain't got no proof about that." said Lil' Arturo.

"Yeah." supported Big Billy.

"Plloooou." added Grubber as he can only blow a Raspberry.

"Oh crud, I better help." said JC 619 as he headed to his Car to get some stuff.

"Darn it, I left the Suit at Home. Guess I'll have to use my old Toys." commented JC 619 as he grabbed his Singapore Cane, Samurai Sword, and Brass Knuckles.

"I'm sure that The Boss would want to know about this right Guys?" asked Ace as the others laughed abit until...

"Let the Lady go Punk!" said JC 619 as he stood at the Alley opening still wearing The Chameleon Mask.

"Chameleon, Whatsss he doing here?" asked Snake.

"Don't know, but he's gonna be leaving on a Gurney." answered Ace.

The Five then walked towards JC 619 as he took a Battle Stance.

* * *

I guess this will be a Good Place to Stop for now. BTW, A Shirley Temple is a Non-Alcholic Drink made with Sprite or a Visible Seltzer Drink, Grenadine Syrup, and Cheeries. **_Reviews_** are Up!


	4. Chapter 4

Allright there Gang, Here's another Chapter of my Author Fighters 4 Fic. Enjoy! I only own myself.

* * *

"I don't wanna make a wise Gentleman look foolish, but Since there ain't any around I'll make an exception." said JC 619.

The Gangreen Gang all lunged at him hoping to catch him in a Dog Pile, but JC 619 jumped into the Air. He then uses his Singapore Cane,  
and whacks it onto Lil' Arturo, Knocking the small Punk out. He then uses the Cane onto Ace, and it knocks him into a Dumpster. Big Billy though grabs the Cane, and snaps it in two. Big Billy then laughs abit as JC 619 is supposedly denfenseless. JC 619 though hits a Powerful Uppercut onto Big Billy with his Brass Knuckles. Big Billy is KO'd as he falls to the ground, and reveals something very odd.

"Oh snap, You're a Cyclops?" asked a stunned JC 619 as he looks at Big Billy's Only Eye.

"Yeah One Eye." said Big Billy before his head fell back on the Ground.

Snake tries to jumps JC 619 from behind, but JC 619 decks Snake with a Left Hook. JC 619 then hits a Right Hook onto Snake, Knocking the Skinny Guy down. Ace sees his opening, and then Tackles JC 619 to the Ground. Ace then plucks the Brass Knuckles off of JC 619. As that happened, Ace ripped part of JC 619's Mask off. JC 619 then elbows Ace to knock him off. JC 619 gets back up, and then grabs his Samurai Sword, and points it at Ace.

"Uh.. Hey, Whoa, whoah there Buddy. Uh, No need to get too violent right?" said Ace as he pleading for his Life.

JC 619 just smiled as he sliced his Samurai Sword at Ace. Ace opens sees that JC 619 has sliced his Sunglasses in Half. Ace then faints to the Ground. JC 619 then turns his attention to a Confused Dahlia.

"You okay there?" said JC 619 as he helped Dahlia up. Dahlia looks alittle stunned as she saw part of JC 619's Mask fall off.

"Oh, Sorry about this." said JC 619 as he pulls off the Mask to reveal his true face to Dahlia.

"I'm okay, but why were you wearing the Mask?" asked Dahlia, wanting an explanation.

"I wore this because I'm with the FanFic City Police Department, Penguin doesn't like any Authority in his Club." replies JC 619.

"Do these guys know where you live?" asked JC 619.

"Yes, Yes they do." answered Dahlia.

"Listen, I'll get afew of my Buddies to arrest these guys, You better stay at a Friends Place." said JC 619.

"Unfortunately, I don't really have any friends who will allow me to stay for awhile." said Dahlia.

"Crud, I guess you can stay at my Place for the Night." said JC 619.

"Oh Thank You." said Dahlia as she then hugged JC 619 to his surprise. The two then leave after the Cops show up to make the Arrests. Airnaruto45 then sees JC 619 and Dahlia drive away.

"Was that JC 619, and some Girl driving from The Iceberg Lounge? Man, Maybe that last Arnold Palmer might have been too heavy on me." said Air as he walks down the Street.

(JC 619's House)

JC 619 was sitting on a Chair talking on his Phone to Captain Fanzone.

"So The Gangreen Gang didn't say anything eh?" asked JC 619 on the Phone.

"Allright then, Just hold them for Harassment for now then, Later Cap." said JC 619 as he hung up the Phone.

Just then, Dahlia walked into the Room. Her Hair was wet & without her Gold Pins, and she was wearing a Black Shirt, and some Blue Pajama Bottoms.

"Sorry I didn't have any Female Clothes, Then again I didn't even know I'd be having a Girl here Tonight." said JC 619 with a smile.

Dahlia giggled abit as she then turns her attention to the Captain America Sheild displayed on the Mantle. She then looks at the Photo of Captain America, and JC 619's Dad.

"You know Captain America?" asked Dahlia.

"Not quite, My Father Tombo did though." answered JC 619.

"Oh, Whats he Like?" again asked Dahlia.

"Was like, He was a Police Officer whom sadly gave his Life to save a Building of Hostages." said JC 619.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." replied Dahlia.

"It's okay." said JC 619.

"What about your Mom?" asked Dahlia.

"She's around, After I grew up, My Mom known as Mona became a Traveler." said JC 619.

"This is a recent Photo of her at Celadon City." said JC 619 as he shows Dahlia the Photo.

"Oh, That's pretty neat." replied Dahlia.

"Anyway, I really gotta ask you something." said JC 619 as he wanted Dahlia to sit on the Couch next to him.

"Okay what is it?" asked Dahlia as she sat next to JC 619.

"What's a, Pardon my usage of Words here, Hot Chick like you doing with a Cold Bird like Oswald?" asked JC 619.

"Well.... He was the reason why I'm working for him." answered Dahlia.

(Flashback/ In _Italic)_

"I was commonly known as The Roulette Goddess afew Years back." stated Dahlia as she is shown at a Roulette Wheel.

_"Five Hundred on Red 1." said Dahlia as she placed Five Hundred Dollars in Chips on the Table._

_Just after she said it, The Roulette Wheel is spun, and the Ball lands on Red 1_.

_"Number One, Red, You win." said The Dealer Homer Simpson as he gave her The Winnings._

_"Man, That could buy awhole lotta Duff Beer." said Homer._

_"Here's a Hundred for being a Good Sport." replied Dahlia as she gave Homer afew Chips._

_"Wow!, Thanks.... Miss.... Octo Hair..." said a Confused Homer._

_"Oh just call me, Roulette Goddess Dahlia." said Dahlia as she walked away with her Winnings_.

(End Flashback)

"Everytime I walked into a Casino, I was leaving with Half of their Money." narrated Dahlia.

"But then, I met him." concluded Dahlia as she then references Oswald.

(Flashback/ In _Italic_)

_Dahlia is at a Casino along with Oswald as Dahlia wins another round of Roulette._

"I met Oswald earlier at the Roulette Table, and was instantly impressed with my skills." narrated Dahlia.

"Eventually, Oswald challenged me to Game for a very Handsome Reward: Enough Money to support me for the Rest of my Life!" exclaimed Dahlia.

"But, There was a Catch..." continued Dahlia.

_Dahlia is at a Casino along with Oswald as the two are supposedly playing a Game of Cards._

"I had to face Oswald in a Game that wasn't my Element, Poker." narrated Dahlia.

_Dahlia had thought she had a Good Hand, and lays it on the Table._

_"Three Kings, and Two Aces." said Dahlia._

_Oswald then smirks sinisterly, as he drops his hand on the Table revealing an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10 Card._

_"Royal Flush." said Oswald as he takes the Pile of Chips Dahlia has._

_"But, But that was all the Money I had left." said a saddend Dahlia._

_"Awww, I hate to see such a pretty bird cry." said Oswald._

"Oswald told me that he needed a Singer, and I could work off my Debt at the Club he owns." Finished Dahlia.

(End Flashback)

"And that's why I'm working for Oswald." said Dahlia.

"How much?" said JC 619.

"Wha?" asked Dahlia.

"How much do you owe him?" asked JC 619.

"I still owe him $2,000 Dollars." said Dahlia.

"I'll Pay it off." said JC 619.

"What?" again asked Dahlia.

"I'll pay the rest of your debt off." said JC 619 clearly.

"You would do that for me?" asked a surprised Dahlia.

"Yes." finished JC 619.

"You know I never thanked you for saving me earlier." said Dahlia.

"You don't have to men..." said JC 619 until he is interrupted by Dahlia, Who just Kissed him.

"Night." said Dahlia as she walked upstairs as JC 619 stood there stunned at what happened.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway, **Reviews** are Open!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Fans. I'ts been awhile, but Here is the Newest Chapter of my Author Fighters Fic, Enjoy! I only own myself.

* * *

The Next Night, Dahlia returned to Perform at the Iceberg Lounge again. JC 619 meanwhile is sitting in the Audience. JC 619 was wearing another Chameleon Mask he had gotten from Milo, and was drinking a Cherry Limeade Drink when Blackfrie approached him.

"Mr. Cobblepot would like to speak to you Chameleon." said Balckfire, Who knew it was really JC 619.

"Any reason why?" asked Chameleon.

"He didn't say anything." replied Blackfire.

Blackfire then guided Chameleon up to a set of stairs, and into a Small Room. The Room looked like any old Boss Office with afew Penguin Figures, and a Big Case that holds Umbrellas. Oswald is seen sitting at his Desk.

"Ahh, Chameleon, Have a Seat." said Oswald as he pointed to a Chair.

Chameleon willingly sits. Just then, The Gangreen Gang walk into the Room, and stand behind The Chameleon.

"So Chameleon, How are you?" asked Oswald.

"Fine, Alittle bit confused on why I'm here right now." said Chameleon, trying to keep his composure.

"Really, How long did you think that you could keep up the Charade Mr. 619?" questioned Mr. Cobblepott.

"Allright, How did you know it was me?" JC 619 as he removed the Chameleon Mask.

"I may not be a Genius, But I'm certainly no Fool." retorted Oswald.

"Anyway, You obviously know the Rules on how AF Members are supposed to behave around my Club correct?" asked Oswald.

"Somewhat, You give us any info on Darkside Activity & We don't go into Club, and tear it up." replied JC 619.

"That is true, but I have gotten word recently that you've been messing with my property." said Oswald.

"Hey listen, If it's about the Clogged Toilet Two Days Ago, I had a Stomach Bug abit, and I wanted to make sure I flushed all the Evidence." answered JC 619.

"No, Not that, The Property I'm talking about is my Employee: Dahlia." replied Oswald.

"Whoa, You're basically comparing her to a Toilet? Man if that ain't Sexist, Then I must be from L.A." said JC 619.

"Now listen here Mr. 619, My Associates told me that you attacked them while they were simply reprimanding Miss Dahlia." said Oswald.

"They were harassing her, They even try to plant some of your Money on her to make it look like She stole from you!" argued JC 619.

"I see, Well listen I appreciate your honesty, but I'm giving you a Warning: Stay away from my Property!" commanded Oswald.

"Your Property, Why don't you just have her Cook for you then!" again argued JC 619 in an angry tone.

"Watch your tone, Whelp!" said Oswald.

"Fine, Fine, I see when I'm beat." said JC 619 as he then gets off his seat, and begins to walk away.

"By the way, I have a Deal to make with you regarding Miss Dahlia." said JC 619 as he about to walk out the Door.

"A Deal you say?" peeped a confused Oswald.

"Yeah, I'll meet you here again after Closing to discuss the Deal." said JC 619.

"Allright then." said Oswald.

JC 619 then left Office, and returned to his Seat.

(Afew Hours Later)

"The Iceberg Lounge is Closing down for the Night Folks, Please Leave." said Goro as he pointed the Crowd towards the Exit. JC 619 then sneaks off, and heads up to Oswald's Office with a Black Briefcase.

JC 619 then enters the Office with his Case as Oswald is sitting at his Desk.

"Sooo... What's this Deal you were speaking about?" asked Oswald.

"This." said JC 619 as he opened the Briefcase to reveal it full of Money.

"Wow." simply said Oswald.

"This Case holds Two Thousand Dollars, I will Gladly give you this Case." stated JC 619.

"Just like that?" asked a Smiling Oswald.

"Under the Condition that You call off the Debts that Your Singer Dahlia owes." answered JC 619.

"Hmmmm..." This all seems to be in order." said Oswald as he examined the Money.

"Allright, Tommorrow Night I'll let Dahlia out of her Contract." said Oswald with a Smile.

"That's good to know." said JC 619.

"Yeah, It is nice to know that two People can reach a Resolution without resulting in Fisticuffs or some Physical Conflict." said Oswald as he then grabs a Glass Bottle, and pours the Liquid into Two Glasses.

"Here, Have a Drink." said Oswald as he offered JC 619 a Glass.

"I'm sorry. I don't Drink." replied JC 619.

"Come on, This is a Rare 1999 End of Millenium Pawtucket Patriot." commented Oswald.

"I'm Strait Edge Sir." replied JC 619.

"Who cares if you have one Tiny Sip." interrated Oswald.

"I told You no Man." said JC 619 as he accidentally knocks the Glass from Oswald's Hand, and it falls to the Floor. The Glass wasn't Broken, but the Ale was spilled onto the Floor.

"Oh My Bad Sir." apologized JC 619.

"No problem, It was just an accident. Be a Helping Hand though, and Fetch me that Rag near the Umbrella Case." said Oswald.

JC 619 heads to the Case, and grabs the Rag. Just then, The Cap from one of the Umbrellas pops open, and shoots out a Gas onto JC 619. JC 619 then Keels over.

"Oops Sorry, I forgot to mention about my Umbrellas." said Oswald as he chuckled abit.

"You don't know me very well, Do you?" asked JC 619 as he imitated the Looney Tunes Line.

"But..." Questioned Oswald until JC 619 interrupted him.

"I've been hit with Knock-Out Gas so much, I've developed a Natural Immunity to it." said JC 619 smirking.

"I hoped it didn't come to this, but what the Hey." responded Oswald as he signalled The Gangreen Gang to try, and Interfere. JC 619 again quickly dispatched the Five without even using his Weapons.

"Too easy...Derp!" said JC 619 as he is taken out by Oswald with a Tranqualizer Dart Shooting Umbrella.

"Allright you guys, Get rid of this Ruffian." commanded Oswald as The Gangreen Gang picked JC 619's Unconsious Body off of the Floor.

* * *

Oh Boy, It doesn't look good now. But Next Chapter will be coming soon. In the Meantime, **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows noisemaker. Anyway, _Here is the Final Chapter of my AF Fic, Enjoy! I only own my OCs.

* * *

"Uggghhhh... What hit me?" asked JC 619 as he began to regain consciousness.

JC 619 then got back up to see that he is in some sort of Junkyard.

"The Heck am I?" asked JC 619 as he looks around The Junkyard.

Just then, JC 619 remembered something. JC 619 checks his person, and then finds a Small PDA.

"Yes, They didn't take it, Now I gotta see if the Penguin hasn't eaten the Fish yet." said JC 619 as pressed afew Buttons to see a Red Blip on a GPS Map.

"Better thank Air for setting me up with this Tracker Device. Now I just gotta get outta here, and give that Fat Bird a piece of my mind." said JC 619 as he began to leave the Dump Site until.

"And where do you think you're going?" said Ace as he & the other Members of The Gangreen Gang stood near the Exit.

"Obviously, Out of this Grave Site of Machines, and Crud." replied JC 619.

"Hey!, Thisssss issss where we Hang." argued Snake.

"And I love what you've done with the Place, I mean the whole Scenery here is Lovely." joked JC 619.

"No advantage for you this Time, We have you on our own Turf man." said Lil' Arturo.

"Plllooout Ploout." added Grubber.

"Duurrr, Thank You." said Big Billy.

"Wha?" questioned Ace.

"He complimented us." replied Big Billy.

"Whatever, Get him!" commanded Ace as The Gangreen Gang goes after JC 619.

JC 619 decided that this time he'd have to choose Flight over Fight as he began to run away. JC 619 was able to dodge a Sneak Attack from Snake, and ducks an Attempted attack by Lil' Arturo. JC 619 noticed that he was acouple feet away from a Fence.

"Good, Now I gotta get over it, and I'll be home free." said JC 619 as he continued to head towards the Fence.

Just then, Big Billy stood in front of the Fence. JC 619 decided that it was Now or Never as he then made a Massive Lunge towards the Fence. Big Billy tried to grab JC 619's Legs, but JC 619 hits a Stomp right onto Big Billy's face. JC 619 is able to leap over the Fence, and lands on the Other Side.

"And he Stuck the Landing Ladies, and Gentlemen!" quipped JC 619.

"So long Suckers!" said JC 619 as he ran off.

"Allright, The GPS says I'm Ten Miles away from The Lounge, Now I need to get a Ride but where?" asked JC 619.

JC 619 then sees an Old Bicycle standing near the Junkyard, and rides it.

(The Iceberg Lounge)

Oswald is beginning to walk away with the Briefcase until he is stopped by Dahlia.

"Umm.. Mr. Cobblepot? Did you just meet with someone alittle while ago?" asked Dahlia.

"Why are you still here?" questioned Oswald.

"I was expecting someone." said Dahlia.

"Oh yes, Well then, He failed to show up." replied Oswald.

"What about the Case you're Holding, I didn't see it with you Earlier Today." questioned Dahlia.

"It's actually a Gift from someone." replied Oswald.

"Why does it have a Zubat Logo on it then, I thought you liked Empoleon." asked Dahlia. as she noticed the Case's Logo.

"I didn't know that, I have to go." replied Oswald as he begins to walk away again, but the Case falls onto the Floor, and opens to reveal the Money.

Dahlia sees this, but Oswald uses a Sleeping Gas shooting Umbrella that he hid in his Coat ti knock her out before she could react.

"Looks like I'll have to get The Gangreen Gang to get rid of her too, Such a Shame." said Oswald.

"Hey, You can't come in here we're Clooo- OOF!" said Goro as he it then KO'd by someone entering the Lounge.

Oswald is then shocked to see JC 619 enter the Main Room, and confront him.

"How did you get here? I thought my Associates Finished you off." asked a shocked Oswald.

"You're Associates failed to Finish me off, and Let's just say that I shaved afew Seconds off Lance Armstrong's Time." quipped JC 619.

JC 619 then sees Dahlia on the Floor. JC 619 then slams Oswald into a Wall.

"What did you do to her?" roared JC 619 about ready to strangle Oswald.

"Just this." said Oswald as he uses the Knock Out Gas Umbrella on JC 619 to no effect.

"Told you allready that won't work on me!" said JC 619 as he began to Strangle Oswald.

"Wait, Wait you win." wheezed Oswald.

"What's that?" asked JC 619.

"You Win, You Win!, Let me go!" yelled Oswald.

JC 619 then willingly drops him.

"What do I win?" asked JC 619 as he stood over Oswald.

"I'll take the Money, Dahlia's free to go, I have no Beef with you." replied Oswald.

"Allright, But first Drop' em!" said JC 619.

"What?" asked Oswald.

"Drop the Umbrellas you have on you." said JC 619.

"Okay." said Oswald as he then dropped all of the Unbrellas he concealed in his Overcoat.

"All of them." said JC 619 as Oswald drops one more Umbrella that has a Rubber Psyduck on it's Ferrule. JC 619 looks at him oddly.

"That's the Cute One." replied Oswald.

(Afew Hours Later) (JC 619's House)

Dahlia reawakes at JC 619's House.

"Uhhh..., What happened?" asked Dahlia.

"You were knocked out by some Sleeping Gas by Oswald for abit, but you'll be fine." replied JC 619 as he offered her something to Drink.

"What happened to you, and Oswald?" asked Dahlia again.

"The Deal went through, It took some "convincing", But your Debt has been paid." said JC 619 smiling.

Dahlia then hugs JC 619 unexpectedly.

"Thank You." said a Delighted Dahlia.

"You're We Welcome." replied JC 619 who stuttered abit.

"Sooo... You're gonna stay around here for awhile?" asked JC 619.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head out of here." replied Dahlia.

"What, Why?" asked a somewhat saddened JC 619.

"Well I've done my time here, It's time I find a new Town to relax in. Besides, I'm kind of like a Rolling Stone." answered Dahlia.

"Okay then, I understand." said JC 619, Who accepted this Fate.

Dahlia then begins to walk away, but then Kisses JC 619 unexepectedly again as she Leaves the House.

(Two Weeks Later) (Coolsville Comics & Toys Store)

JC 619 is seen sorting out afew Comic Books in the Display Racks. JC 619 had worked off his Vacation, and was allowed back in the Author Fighters. JC 619 also decided to work a couple of Days a Week at The Coolsville Comics & Toys Store as well if the FFCPD didn't need him for that day.

"The New Comics have been sorted Milo." said JC 619.

"Allright, Stay at the Register for abit. I gotta go get some more of this Rockin' Japanese Candy." said Milo as he left.

"Okay." answered JC 619 as he sat near the Counter and was checking out a Comic.

"Oh well, Maybe it was for the Best anyway. I mean it's kinda better to have loved, and lost then never loved before right?" JC 619 asked himself as he continued reading.

Just then, Someone entered the Shop, but JC 619 didn't notice.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Hero." asked the Person.

"This is Comic Book Store, What kind of Hero are you looking for?" asked JC 619.

"This one." replied the Person as the Person pulled JC 619 to their direction. JC 619 then sees that the Person is Dahlia.

"Dahlia! What are you doing here?" asked a happily suprised JC 619.

"Well, I was traveling abit, and I thought maybe I should stick around here more often." replied Dahlia.

"So you still have an apartment?" asked JC 619.

"No, I sold it. Perhaps I could maybe stay at your Place, I have a good amount of Money from all my recent winnings." replied Dahlia.

"Well, Okay then." said JC 619 as he then kisses Dahlia rather quickly.

"What was that for?" asked Dahlia.

"You've done it to me twice, I atleast deserve to do it once." replied JC 619 smiling.

The then Kiss eachother at the same time.

* * *

Well, That's the end of that Author Fighters Fic. I am thinking about doing another in the Near Future, but it will be abit more Different than the Last Ones, Be on the lookout. Anyway, **_REVIEWS _**are Up.


End file.
